1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tools configured for use with cross-linked polyethylene (“PEX”) tubing and accessories, and more particularly, to a PEX crimp tool for compressing crimp rings including spring-biased crimping insert retainers for readily interchanging insert sizes without the need for tools.
2. Background of the Invention
Known to those skilled in the art, PEX tubing is commonly used in plumbing applications as an alternative to polyvinylchloride (“PVC”) and copper pipe. Uses of PEX tubing include general plumbing applications, hydronic radiant heating systems, water piping and insulation systems, and the general transportation of fluids and slurries, among other uses.
In a specific application, a crimp ring may be used at a fitting shoulder location to achieve a leak-free, quality joint. Specifically, at a fitting shoulder location, a crimp ring may be positioned a predetermined distance from an end of a pipe, for example about ⅛″-¼″ from the end of the pipe, and directly over two end ribs of the fitting. When in place, the crimp ring is then evenly compressed over the pipe using a crimping tool that uniformly compresses the PEX material between the ribs, resulting in the leak-free quality joint.
While PEX crimp tools having interchangeable insert sizes are known in the art, such as ½″, ¾″ and 1″ diameter sizes, conventional tool designs typically include retaining bolts or screws for retaining the inserts on the tool, consequentially requiring proper tightening to prevent unintentional insert separation and requiring a separate tool (e.g. crescent wrench) for manipulating the bolts. Accordingly, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art tools and provide a user-friendly tool design, a PEX crimp tool is provided having an integrated insert release that prevents an insert from being unintentionally separated from the tool and allows inserts to be interchanged without the need for a separate tool.